Last Happiness
by Whole Lotta Sarah Tribbiani
Summary: Yes, another BillandFleur'swedding fanfic! Mainly HPGW, eventually implied RWHG and, of course, BWFD! Funny fluff. And complete!
1. Chapter 1

Last Happiness!

Chapter One: Wedding Bells

**Disclaimer: **This is a fanfiction. I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry took his seat in the front row of the magical hall built especially for wedding services and receptions and parties – the whole thing.

"Well, mate, I've never been to a wedding before," Ron said, sitting next to Harry, "You?"

Harry shook his head. The Dursleys had once been to a friend's wedding, but he had been left with Mrs Figg on that occasion.

Hermione sat next to Ron and smiled over at Harry, who grinned back. Ginny, who was on Harry's other side, also smiled, although Harry could see she looked annoyed.

"What's up with you?" he asked her.

"You're bringing Ron and Hermione with you, aren't you?" she demanded angrily, determinedly not looking at him.

"Oh – this is about – isn't it?"

"Ron told me everything."

"Thought he might have done."

Harry felt Ron fidget next to him.

"Look Ginny – that's just different. I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen to me at all."

Ginny just looked at him as if to say 'I'm not completely stupid, you know'.

"You've got to see, though," he continued, "You know why. It's really complicated with us, but – we can't keep this up. At least not for now."

Ginny didn't reply straight away. For a moment she looked livid, but then she grinned.

"It's OK. I know. But – before you go – I mean, I know you'll come back – I – well, can – can I have one more kiss before you go?" she asked hopefully.

Harry grinned too.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

He leant forward, but as their lips brushed, an organ began to play a wedding march.

Bill came down the aisle, alone. Harry felt sorry for him – it looked like nobody had wanted to walk with him since his incident with Greyback.

But then there was a sudden gasp. Harry turned round and saw Fleur, in flowing, cream silk robes. She, too, was alone, but she looked more stunning than ever, the goblin-wrought tiara in her hair that was adorned with lilies. She swept down the aisle, an impassive look on her radiant face (though Harry was certain she smiled ever so slightly in his direction).

It seemed to take forever, but she finally reached the altar where Bill was standing.

A tall, large man was marrying the couple. Harry watched in awe as they made their vows, slipped rings on each others' fingers and, as they kissed, glanced around at his row. To his far left was Percy, who had agreed to come for half an hour, then an empty seat, then Fred and George, who were miming vomiting. Next to him Ginny was smiling, half in amusement at her brothers, half in happiness at her eldest brother. On his right, Ron was also smiling in a very un-Ronish way, with Hermione's head leaning against his shoulder. Hermione, just as Harry had predicted, had tears pouring down her cheeks, but, to his utter surprise, so did Charlie, who was sobbing loudly like a grieving woman. Mr and Mrs Weasley were utterly beaming, their arms around each other.

When Fleur and Bill finally broke apart, Harry found he had tears in his eyes. He blinked furiously, willing himself not to cry, because that would make him a girl ('in Ron's eyes anyway', he thought).

Then the audience were all standing up – Fleur and Bill were nowhere to be seen.


	2. Charlie's Talent

Chapter Two – Charlie's Talent

**Disclaimer**: Same as Chapter One. (eg I don't own Harry Potter)

A/N To answer some of my reviews, Bill and Fleur have left the hall. Sorry if it sounded weird. Harry just didn't notice. That's why everyone was leaving. So, now your minds are at rest, here's chapter two…

"Come on, Harry!"

Ginny had her hand under his elbow and was pushing him up. "You were too busy trying to conceal the fact that you were crying your eyes out to pay any attention to what was going on, weren't you?"

"Err - no," Harry sniffed, scrubbing fiercely at his eyes.

Ginny laughed.

Harry followed Ron and Hermione out of the hall. Hermione had her whole face buried in Ron's shoulder and she was shaking with sobs. Ron had his arm around her, grinning widely.

"She looked so - so beautiful!" Hermione wailed, raising her head, "I love weddings!"

And she returned to Ron's now soaking shoulder. Ron began to stroke her hair.

Then someone flung open the door of the hall again to reveal a huge dance floor with a band at the far end. Hermione was the only one who didn't gasp in amazement.

The crowd started parting. Harry looked around to see Bill and Fleur making their way down into the hall. Everyone cheered them as they went past, and when they reached the doors Fleur paused, and threw her bouquet of lilies high into the air. Harry was sure it was soaring towards him – he reached out to catch it –

The flowers landed in Ron's outstretched hand.

"Hermione, look! I caught it!" he laughed.

Hermione raised her head again. She slowly smiled.

"Oh, Ron!" she cried, and she flung her arms around his neck again and continued to cry. She seemed very sensitive to everything at the moment. Ron resumed the hair – stroking and rested his chin on top of her head.

The crowd began to move into the hall, and the band at the top started playing a song Harry recognized, but he wasn't sure where from. He was extremely shocked, though, when he saw Charlie walk up on stage. Everyone started shrieking, and Charlie smiled at his older brother before crying out 'This song is going to the happy couple!'

He was a spectacular singer. He didn't look it, but if Harry had heard him sing on the radio, he would never have guessed it was him at all.

"Wow, Charlie's got a lot of sides to him," Harry smiled, remembering him sobbing only minutes ago.

Bill and Fleur were dancing right at the front, and Mr and Mrs Weasley were dancing next to them. Harry could see Fred with a blonde girl who looked a bit like Verity beside George, who was showing a very pretty Muggle girl a card trick. However, the girl seemed too busy watching everyone's twirling dress robes to pay any attention.

Ginny walked over to him.

"Ginny, I know what you're going to say," Harry warned her, "And before you say it – I don't dance, OK?"

"Oh yes you do," Ginny said firmly, and with that, she grabbed his hands, placed one around her waist and started dancing. Harry, moving with Ginny, was forcefully reminded of Parvati as he glanced over at Ron. Ron saw him looking and turned away quickly. Hermione had stopped crying, but she seemed to like Ron holding her, and hadn't moved.

When the song ended, Ginny stayed still, and Harry could tell what she wanted.

"Ginny, please –"

"But Harry –"

"I said –"

"You never did before –"

"There's people watching –"

"I don't care –"

"Well, I do –"

"You didn't last year –"

"That was different –"

"No, it wasn't –"

"Ginny, I'm not doing –"

But Harry was silenced as Ginny stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. For a moment, Harry froze, and she seized the opportunity to slide her arms around his neck so he couldn't escape. But Harry took her by surprise, shoving her away so that she fell over backwards. She mouthed angrily at him for a moment, but then she grinned.

"OK, OK. But later on, before you go?"

Harry hesitated.

"Alright. But don't let me forget!"

And he left Ginny to join Ron and Hermione sitting at the side.

A/N I hope you liked it! Please R&R.


	3. Won Won's Mistake

Last Happiness Chapter Three – Won Won's Mistake

Thanks for all the positive reviews, I appreciate every single one. Please don't be afraid to submit a negative one either, if you don't I won't know how to get better, will I? WILL I? **WILL I? _WILL I? WILL I?_**

OK, I'll shut up now…

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Harry Potter…

* * *

"Hi," Ron grinned as Harry sat down. 

"Hi," Harry replied.

"Oh, hello, Harry dear," Mrs Weasley gasped, bustling over. She was very pink in the face from dancing. She cast a worried glance at Hermione and asked Ron "Is she alright?"

Ron laughed.

"Yeah, she's just fallen asleep on me," he told her, "I can't bear to move her, she just looks so funny."

Hermione muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Won-Won' and shifted slightly.

Mrs Weasley and Ron both chuckled.

"Well, I'll leave you three to it," she smiled, as Charlie began another song, "See you later!"

"Bye Mrs Weasley," Harry said, watching her hurry off. He turned back to Ron, who was looking down at Hermione with a very strange expression on his face. The only other time Harry had seen it was when Hermione had told Ron she was going to bring him to Slughorn's Christmas party.

"Ron?" Harry asked softly.

Ron started and looked up at Harry.

"I wasn't doing anything," he lied quickly.

"You like her, don't you?"

Ron sighed.

"Yeah. I suppose so."

"More than Lavender?"

(Quick AN here: This proves how stupid Harry can be!)

Ron stared at Harry, looking shocked.

"Harry, mate, I _never _liked Lavender! I thought it was obvious I just went out with her to make Hermione jealous!"

"Well - yeah, it was, I knew that," Harry agreed, "But then - that was a bit stupid, wasn't it? I mean, you'll never be able to look each other in the eye again now and it's all for nothing!"

"Harry, she's fancied me since third year!" Ron retorted, "Ever since Trelawney told her to 'Beware a red-headed man'! She was the most convenient at the time, and there'd been loads of signs throughout the last few years, so -" He gestured hopelessly.

"You are an idiot, aren't you?" Harry laughed.

Ron didn't laugh. Harry presumed he was thinking about something, so he turned away to look around the hall. It was now very busy and there was a buffet table at the other side.

"Loads turned up for the party, haven't they?" he said, watching Mrs Weasley greeting a couple and their daughter,"Mate? Ron?"

Harry turned back around. Ron had turned slightly green, and for a moment seemed unable to move. But then he put a hand on Hermione's shoulders, and shook her hard.

"Hermione," he muttered, "You'd better get off me."

Harry followed Ron's eyes. He gasped and immediately started shaking Hermione too.

Lavender Brown had just walked in, and she had noticed Ron.

"Wha-?" Hermione groaned, her eyes half open, rolling over, "Mmmm ... earthquake ..." She snuggled up against Ron.

Lavender reached them.

"So, Weasley, seems you're having an OK time without me," she said shrilly, glaring at Hermione, "What are you doing here?"

"Err - well-" Ron forced tones of mock concentration, "Bill's got the same surname as me - could that possibly mean I'm closely related to him? Say, he's my brother?"

Lavender shrieked.

"You're joking - no, it - can't be -" she moaned, sinking next to Harry," Oooh ... Fleur's my Mum's sister's daughter's cousin's aunt's grandmother's niece's second-cousin! Oh, no, this is so mortifying!"

"Yes, it makes us practically brother and sister, doesn't it?" Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"No it doesn't."

Hermione was awake, and had missed the sarcasm.

"Ah. Granger. Using my ex as a bed, I see. At least I saw him as a human."

"Just go before yo - yo - y-y-y-y-y - you stink up the place." She yawned.

Lavender snorted and flounced off.

"Thanks, Hermione," Ron sighed.

"No problem, bunny," Hermione yawned, leaning against Ron again. In no time, she was asleep.

"Did you hear that?" Harry whispered, "She called you 'bunny'."

"Yeah, but she was still half asleep," Ron replied sadly. He rested his head on top of Hermione's and slowly dozed off.

Ginny came over just as Ron was properly asleep.

"Harry, Mum says we have to go when this song's finished, says you'll have an early start tomorrow when you -" she swallowed, "When you go."

She spotted Ron and Hermione and sniggered.

"Well then, as they're having sweet dreams about each other, do you want to go outside?" she asked.

"Oh! Alright, then," Harry agreed, and together they exited the hall.

* * *

AN OK, the night is nearly over! More Ron and Hermione fluffystuff in the next chapter, which will probably be the last li'l shorty. Yeah, it will be pure fluff, so brush your teeth really well afterwads, OK? As always, please ... all together now ... R & R! Thank you!


	4. Last Happiness

Last Happiness Chapter Four – and Chapter Last: Last Happiness

This is, I'm afraid, the final short fluffy chapter. However, I love it. I hope it finishes off the story well and I'd love to know what you think too. Enjoy. PLEASE!

**Disclaimer: **I am not JK Rowling. I didn't write the Harry Potter books.

* * *

It was dark and cool outside. Harry looked at his watch. It was half past one in the morning.

"Early start, huh?"

"I'm going to miss you," Ginny sighed.

"Yeah, I'll miss you too. But I'll think about you every day and write once a week, maybe more, I promise."

Harry felt a cold shiver run down his spine as Ginny took his hand.

"Don't forget," she whispered.

"That was random - OH!" Harry understood, and at once he bent down and kissed her. It was nicer than the first time, because they were both expecting it and were ready for it and, probably the factor that had the most influence, they were not surrounded by a load of hyper Gryffindors. Ginny had her arms around his neck and Harry didn't care that in another minute she was going to strangle him to death. He hardly felt it, in fact. All he could feel were Ginny's lips on his.

They were so busy that they didn't notice Ron and Hermione come out until Ron started yelling.

"Come on, Harry! Put my sister down, we need to go!"

Harry pulled away from Ginny, but they stayed holding hands all the way back to The Burrow in the Muggle taxi. Hermione was still asleep on Ron, and it didn't take long for Ginny to nod off on harry, either. Ron grinned at Harry. Hermione shifted a little bit, then suddenly, very quietly, she murmered 'I love you too'.

"She loves who too?" Ron asked nervously, scared of the answer. What if it was Krum?

"You!" Harry said.

"No, she never said that."

"Yeah, love you, Ron."

Harry looked at Ron. He was smiling down at Hermione.

"She said that," he said, his voice unusually high-pitched. He grinned at Harry, then, to his surprise, kissed Hermione on the top of her head.

"OooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooh!" the taxi driver 'ooohed', turning round.

It was Charlie.

"HEY!" Ron gasped, "You're singing!"

"No, I'm driving you four home!" Charlie laughed, "Aaaaaaw, you love Hermione!"

Ron hit him. Charlie hit Ron back. They started beating each other up.

"Err, Charlie? Shouldn't you be watching the road?" Harry tried to break the fight up.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Charlie turned back to the wheel, "Oops, hehehe - nearly hit a tree there ..."

When they arrived, Harry was so tired he didn't have the energy to rouse Ginny, or get undressed. He stumbled up the stairs, collapsed straight onto his bed, and fell asleep in two minutes, hearing Ron do likewise on his own bed.

Just before he drifted off, he smiled. This was the last time he would have Ginny, Ron and Hermione all together, happy, for a very long time.

* * *

AN: The End! Please R&R. 


End file.
